


F is for Friends

by kinda_just_here



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst Warning, Gen, cross posted, from an anon ask on tumblr, the prompt was 'fun'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's having fun for the first time in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon ask on tumblr. Prompt was 'fun'. Enjoy!

He wasn’t sure when the last time he’d had this much fun was. It had to have been a long while ago, when he and _that person_ were still in high school, and everything was still okay. But here he was, at _that place_ with everyone, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. He wasn’t even sure when things had gotten this ridiculous, but here he was, having the time of his life. 

He could feel what he was drinking almost go up his nose when he saw the girl, the one with the purplish hair and the gruff manner, stand up on top of a table and start doing the can-can, drink in hand [1]. He shook with laughter, almost bent in half. 

He felt a grin splitting his face, so much so it was beginning to hurt. 

The little girl, the one who had become so much like a little sister, was next to him, laughing and clutching his arm. He felt a warm wave of affection wash over him like sunshine on a pleasant day. He was happy that she was near him; she needed to be protected, and the best place for that to happen was by his side. 

Then there was the old one, standing behind the bar with closed eyes and a small smile on his face. He liked the old one, liked his wisdom and kindness, and the way he tried to help anyone who came his way. He was someone to respect, the thing inside of him whispered. 

Ah, yes. He couldn’t forget about the thing. It felt newer, like it hadn’t always been a part of him, and wild, like a beast straining against its chains. It felt...barely restrained, like it was going to break free soon, and nothing was going to stop it. It scared him some, but he shrugged it off. 

It wasn’t going to be his problem to deal with, anyway. 

He looked around, spotting more people he seemed to know. There was the dog and the ape, playfully fighting with each other, making the people all around them laugh. There was one of the twisted ones, with his faithful servant beside him, constantly hoping for his attention. He felt a little bad for the servant; with his master’s attention constantly on someone else, he must have been lonely and frustrated [2]. 

He knew what it was like, the sadness and anger that came with the feeling of not being truly seen. After all, for the longest time, there had only been one person who’d truly seen him, had always been able to see right through him. Had always known how he’d been feeling. 

He was startled when there was a tap on his shoulder. 

He turned around, frowning slightly. He didn’t know who could possibly be behind him; everyone who should have been there in that place was there. There was no one else. 

He was proved wrong when he saw the bright smile of someone truly precious behind him. He was shocked, floored with his hands coming up to cover his mouth. He was unable to speak; he could only stare at the cheeto-orange hair, the headphones around his neck, the neon jacket. 

He hadn’t seen that smile, the smile of one of the few bright spots in his life, in so long, he wasn’t able to stop a similar one from breaking out on his face. 

His sunshine put his hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly, always with that smile. He could hear his voice, could hear him saying, “Wake up, and live. You’re my best friend. _Live_.” 

He nodded and smiled- anything for his sunshine- and then everything went black. 

\----------------------

Haise Sasaki woke up with a jolt the morning of the Tsukiyama extermination with an unfathomable sense of loss and no memory of his dream. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: I have this headcanon that once Touka gets drunk, she goes completely wild and it’s hilarious. 
> 
> [2]: I’m referring to Karren as male here because this is from Kaneki’s pov, and I don’t think he ever acknowledged her as female. Or if he did, I’m ignoring it. 
> 
> Every day I'm tumblin: purple-dragon


End file.
